a minha vida passada
by princesayoukai100
Summary: Kagome estava procurando a jóia,até que encontra o seu futuro.Dedicado a aggie18.


Kagome já estava em outra busca pela ultimo fragmento da joia ,ela já estava na beira do poço –come - ossos ,ela já tinha se despedido de seus amigos ,e tambem de inuyasha .

Kagome estava sentada no poço e escorregou ,.inuyasha que estava do outro lado da floresta ,sentiu o cheiro de medo de kagome e foi atras dela ,mas chamou os amigos :

-miroke ,sango !

miroke e sango foram onde ele estava

-miroke ,vou atras dos fragmentos ,e não vão atras de min ,entenderam ?

-sim inuyasha entendemos –disse sango .

e logo inuyasha se afastou .

-sango ,eu aposto que ele foi atras da senhorita kagome ,podemos seguir ele .

-claro que podemos seguir ele senhor monge ,vamos logo !- disse sango já montada em kirara.

Inuyasha já estava no poço e pulou para dentro do poço e derepente foi transportado para um lugar estranho ,e onde ele estava não era a casa de poço do templo de kagome ,kagome estava

Ao fundo do corredor ,com uma tocha na mão e bem ,ela estava com um livro na mão aos risos ,isso inuyasha achava estranho .

Mas do outro lado daquele local estranho ...

Sango estava com a cabeça dentro do poço ,estava louca de curiosidade ,afinal ,ela não sabia nada da era de kagome e bem se aventurou falando com miroke :

-miroke ,vamos para a era da kagome ?

-vamos !

e pularam o poço ,e eles cairam no chão.

Aquela sala era escura ,eles não entendiam aquilo era a era de kagome ?

Logo eles foram explicados ,quando encontraram numa parede o nome de inuyasha ,e inclusive inuyasha a ler um livro em frente a ele tinha um buraco na parede ,e a kagome ao fundo do corredor aos risinhos ,com outro livro na mão ,sango foi pra perto de kagome e miroke pegou um livro ,ele estava querendo saber o que tinha de interresante naqueles livros .

-kagome ?

-ai que susto sango !

- calma kagome o que tu ta lendo ?

-to lendo isso ,sango olha que estranho ,la no fundi diz inuyasha ,aqui tem o meu nome kagome

e eu vendo esse livro ,diz que essa kagome foi sacerdotiza ,mas não dizem o nome do principe da historia , nen como ele era .

- que estranho

-deixa eu ver o inicio

-sango eu peguei o livro ,deixa que eu falo .

-ta bem

-diz asism "já se passou muitos anos dessa historia ,mas kagome me pediu pra escrever essa pra ela ,bem ,e uma surpresa pra ela ,ela não sabe ,mas bem aqui vou contar um pouco da minha historia dela .

a historia começou quando eramos pequenas ,nunca sabiamos de onde ela tinha vindo ,so sabiamos que ela nen tinha nome ,chamavam ela de princesa do deserto ,e ela ainda era sacerdotiza ,naquela época erramos muito inocentes , erramos quatro ,o principe , eu , miroke,e ela ,a nossa princesa do deserto ."

-elas eram bem amigas ,mas espera ,se ela era a princesa do deserto ,temos de descobrir quem eram os outros três .

- claro mas temos de terminar a busca da shikon .

- claro sango ,mas eu tenho de descobrir quem são os três ,imagina quem è .

-nen imagino quem è kagome .pode ser tu ,pode ser qualquer pessoa .

-sango não fala isso né ,eu vou ler.

E kagome voltou a ler o livro .

Continua...

Bem gente essa e a minha nova fic ,bem ela Ta pequena ne?

E com alguns erros de portugues tambem ,bem como estou com pouco tempo para fanfics ,talvez demore a atualizar essa fic e a outra ,estou adorando escrever fics ,mas os meus estudos tambem não ajudam ,entao vou as palavras.

quero dedicar essa fic a minha amiga aggie18 ,que me apoia em fics ,e na opiniao de irmaos tambem ,rssrsrrssrrsrs.

Essa fic me surgiu numa noite como uma ideia ,e faz meses que eu reflito como ela ,a historia daqui não e bem a original ,pois eu quero um pouco de drama nessa historia ,e romance tambem e um aviso , a kikyo ta na historia ,mas ela logo morre ,e depois dela ,entra a parte quase importante da kagome ,sobre os sentimentos dos personagens ,quero fazer o inu mais diferente nessa fic , eu vou fazer ele mais feliz ,e tambem meio chato ,mas bem eles vao ficar juntos ,o narake do anime não vai aparecer na fic ,mas na historia do livro ,ele vai ser algo importante ,pra o final triste da kikyo ,e bem vou tentar colocar mais coisas na fic ,so que não confirmo , pois sou muita esquecida ,entao não esperem muito ,talvez so pro natal eu posso atualizar as duas fics ,

entao já ne !

e recordo eu dedico essa fic a minha amiga aggie18 .

já ne

tina ,hime-chan ou princesayoukai100 .


End file.
